


Dinner Would be Great

by Arlome



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/pseuds/Arlome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How DID Shang stay forever? This story begins at the infamous dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dinner would be great".

And it was.                                                                                                                                                                  In the little, wooden dining room of the Fa residence, the family and their courteous guest were drinking the most awaited tea that Mulan brewed after dinner. Shang could not recall when was the last time he had eaten a homemade meal or sat in a house so beautifully organized and decorated. He cast his glance outside the window and wondered whether it would be considered a disgrace to invite Mulan for a stroll in the lovely garden. Fortunately, Grandma Fa, who was not one to be bound by social conventions, nudged him in the ribs in a fashion that nearly knocked all the breath out of him and winked.

"Why, Captain" she asked in fake innocence "would you like to see the garden now?"

Shang could definitely spot when luck was feeling generous towards him.

"I would love to" he answered politely, careful not to show his mounting excitement.

Grandma Fa smiled triumphantly.

"Mulan, why don't you take the Captain for a stroll?"

Mulan blushed slightly and rose from the table.

"Come, Shang" she said and indicated towards the front door "before it gets too dark".

 

The garden was indeed fair and the trees, though now in fall, looked quite becoming. The stream that divided the garden into two parts was exceptionally clear for the season and Shang could see all the colorful fish that abode in it. Mulan led them to a stone bench that stood under one of the trees and overlooked the entire garden. As they sat down, she turned to him and smiled.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Shang shifted uneasily and cleared his throat.

"Well, I…er…I came to return the helmet you left behind". He noted her arched eyebrow and cleared his throat again.

"Alright" his shoulders sagged a bit "it was not my sole reason to come. I actually wished to apologize"

Mulan nodded slightly and looked away. Shang took it as an encouragement.

"I…Mulan, I am utterly ashamed of myself for abandoning you out in the mountains among the murderous Huns. I should have never done that…I have no legitimate excuse except that I was angry and felt deceived. I truly am sor-"

"Enough, Shang" Mulan cut him off "I do not care anymore. It is long past me. Don't trouble yourself over that, besides, I did conceal the fact that I was a woman from you. The penalty for that is death and you did not execute me though it was your duty, I did not forget this."

Shang shook his head.

"I want you to know" he said, distressed "I would never…I could never…"

He was silenced by the feeling of her warm palm on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her face and noticed that she was smiling slightly.

"I know" she said. "Now forget about it. Tell me what you think of our village instead"

Shang brightened up and smiled as well.

"It is very lovely and peaceful. I guess it is a real blessing living here".

Mulan laughed and shook her head. The black tresses that reached her shoulders swayed lazily from side to side.

"Of course it is; if you can tolerate gossip, nosiness and boring conversations!"

"So you wouldn't mind leaving it?"

Mulan thought about it for a moment.

"I would surely miss my family beyond reason…" her eyes clouded with contemplation "although I don't really see the opportunity to leave presenting itself anytime soon".

_This is it_ , thought Shang, _time to breach the subject_. He cleared his throat.

"How old are you, Mulan?"

She was taken aback and looked at him in wonder.

"I am seventeen"

And there it was; the flaw in his magnificent plan. At the "progressive" age of seventeen, Mulan was bound to be betrothed to someone.

"Well," Shang hoped that the tremor in his voice would go unnoticed by her "Then you must be the bride of some lucky man by now".

Mulan waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, no; according to our Matchmaker, I shall never be a bride"

_Thank you, ancestors_!

"What happened? What did you do?" He said in a voice that he hoped sounded casual and nonchalant to her.

Mulan shifted uneasily and made a small voice in the back of her throat.

"Well" she said conversationally "apart from the fact that I am too skinny and am unlikely to bear sons, I set her behind on fire".

She watched him cosciously as the small smile that crept upon his face evolved into a huge grin and then into ringing laughter.

Mulan shrugged and shook her head.

"It's not funny; I've been utterly disgraced in front of the whole village".

"I'm sorry!" He cried joyfully and wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "For what it's worth, I think that you will make a wonderful bride, especially for a military man".

He could not stop his lips from forming the ominous words in time. Mulan looked up at him with round eyes and a very becoming hue settled in her cheeks.

"I, er…um…I must be going" he stuttered, suddenly eager to be as away from her as possible. He sprang to his feet and picked up his helmet and sword.

"How far from here do you live?" Mulan cried out so suddenly that it startled the both of them.

Shang relaxed and turned to look at her. She was on her feet as well and stood awfully close to him. So close, in fact, that if he, hypothetically speaking, was to lower his head and tilt it slightly to the side; their lips would meet.

"Five days ride" Shang answered a bit too quickly.

"Oh"

"But I shall have to spend the next month at camp!" he said desperately "at least a month! And it's only a couple of hours ride from here".

Mulan smiled and placed her hand on his arm.

"You are welcome to come and visit when you find the time. I think you've left made quite an impression on my grandmother".

He laughed and nodded.

"I will come as soon as work allows it. Will you allow me to write to you?"

"Please do".

Shang looked down at Mulan. She looked so fair with her hair falling as curtains on either side of her delicate face that he wanted to bend down and take her in his arms. However, exactly at the very moment that he planned to sweep her off her feet, tradition be damned, her parents came towards them and requested their attention.

"Captain" said Fa Zhou as he and his wife finally reached Mulan and Shang, "It is already late and we would be delighted if you stayed for the night".

Shang, who felt overwhelmed with the generosity, bowed low before the older man.

"Thank you, honorable Fa Zhou, but I must go and bring word to my sister of my father's death. She is now the only family that I have left and she must be told so she could grieve properly".

"But Captain" said Fa Li "how will you travel by yourself at night? It is very dangerous, even for a man of your strength and courage".

Shang blushed crimson and bowed again.

"Thank you, gracious Fa Li, but I am not alone. Some of the soldiers have come with me and they are prepared to leave as soon as I command it".

Mulan's parents nodded and Fa Zhou placed a firm hand on Shang's shoulder.

"Very well, Captain" he said" travel quickly and return to us safely for you are always welcome in this house".

"Thank you" Shang said and bowed for the third time.

As soon as her parents departed, Mulan escorted Shang to the stables where his horse awaited him obediently.

"I shall write to you" he said as he mounted his horse.

"Please do" she said again as she waved him goodbye" have a safe journey!"

As the gate closed behind Shang and his horse Mulan sighed and went into the house. Grandma Fa was looking out of the window and darning socks.

"You don't meet a man like that every dynasty" she said dreamily and turned towards Mulan "What did he say to you before he left?"

Mulan poured her grandma a cup of tea and sat by her side; then she took some of the socks and began to darn as well. When the restless old woman demanded to be told the parting words between the two love birds, Mulan blushed and smiled.

"He said that he shall write" she answered and continued her work.

_Please do_ …

          


	2. Chapter 2

****

The day the first letter from Shang arrived began as just another ordinary day. Mulan rose from bed relatively early, ate a modest breakfast and turned to her chores. She brought her father his morning tea to where he sat on the bench under the trees in the garden. Fa Zhou accepted the steaming cup gratefully and smiled at his daughter.

"Thank you, Mulan" he said kindly and took a long sip.

"The tastiest tea is the one that you brew for me in the morning" he said with a smile as he sat the cup on the bench beside him. Mulan smiled and poured some more liquid into it.

"Thank you, father".

Fa Zhou studied his daughter's movements.

"You haven't heard from Captain Shang yet?" he asked quietly.

Mulan turned to him with a faint smile.

"Baba, only three weeks have passed since he came to return your helmet. I assure you that Shang will write once he finds the time".

But the words were said only half-heartedly. Truth be told, Mulan felt great anxiety at the mere mentioning of the lack of correspondence between her and Shang. Each day for the past two weeks, after a quick lunch, Mulan would make her way towards the Village square in hope that she might come across the messenger on his way to deliver her the most anticipated letter. And each day she would return home empty handed after a long stroll through the Village market. Sometimes she would return with ripe apples, sometimes with a bag of rise, but never with a letter. Mulan was beginning to think that perhaps Shang was too busy to even think of writing her a couple of lines.

Fa Zhou, who knew his daughter very well, placed a comforting hand on her slender shoulder.

"I am certain that Captain Shang will not let us down" he said and winked.

Mulan blushed crimson and frowned.

"Baba" she said reproachfully as Fa Zhou laughed.

"All right" he said and caressed her head, "I mean no harm".

"I know" Mulan said quietly and turned to leave, her hands full with the tea cup and the teapot. Half way through the garden she spotted her grandma trotting towards her with her arms flailing. The old lady held something in her hand.

"Mulan!" She cried and waved, "It's here! The latter from Shang arrived!"

Mulan nearly dropped the things she held in her hands in her excitement.

"It has?" She asked and laid the teapot and the cup on the grass. She took the letter, noting with great satisfaction that it was quite long, and sat down. Grandma Fa stood expectantly over her. Mulan lifted her head and smiled.

"Grandma" she said, "I'll tell you everything once I finish reading".

Grandma Fa grinned triumphantly and nodded.

"I'll be in the kitchen" she winked and turned towards the house.

Once Grandma Fa was safely enclosed inside, Mulan turned her attention to the letter and began reading:

_Mulan,_

_I hope that my letter finds you and your family in good health._

_Allow me to apologize for not writing for so long. I could not, unfortunately, get a hold of ink and paper for two weeks!_

_As soon as I left your lovely home, I made for the village in which my younger sister lives with her husband and two sons. As I have mentioned before, she is now the only family that I have left; I have no grandparents and our mother died when I was ten. Needless to say that my sister took the news of our father's death in the worse way possible; she barricaded herself in her room for three days. As her husband was not at home at the time, I became both mother and father for my sister and my two little nephews until she could think coherently and consent to taking food. I spent a week at her house until my brother in law, who is a silk tradesman, returned from his business in the surrounding villages and I could depart for my home in peace._

_As soon as I arrived at home I received an urgent message that the Emperor wishes to see me so I left for the Imperial City as soon as I could. When I arrived, the Emperor notified me that though the war is over and the enemy is defeated, the army should not relax. He ordered me to return to camp immediately and promoted me to General. I left the Palace that very night._

_It took me some time but I am now, finally, at the Moo-Shung Camp and writing these lines to you!_

_Will it be considered rude if I come to visit you tomorrow before dinner?_

_I have ordered the messenger to wait and return with your reply._

_I hope that I am forgiven,_

_Shang._

Mulan sprang to her feet, the cup and the teapot forgotten on the green grass, and ran towards the house. Inside, the messenger was having tea and rice cake with her mother and grandmother. He rose and bowed as she entered.

"I shall have the answer ready in a minute" she cried as she ran towards her room.

Mulan grabbed a sheet of paper, ink and a brush and began writing feverishly.

 

Shang was bent over a big map in his tent when the messenger returned with Mulan's answer.

"General" he said and saluted.

"At ease" Shang answered and reached out to take the latter from the soldier's hand.  

"Thank you" he added and smiled, "nice family, aren't they?"

The soldier smiled as well and relaxed.

"Oh, yes, sir!" he said longingly "And Fa Li makes the most delicious rice cake I've ever tasted".

Shang smiled broadly and nodded.

"Thank you, you are dismissed".

The soldier saluted again and exited the tent.

As soon as Shang made sure that he was indeed alone, he untied the crimson ribbon that bound the scroll and placed it on the table. The letter was skillfully written and the parchment had a distant smell of lilies. Shang brought it to his face and took a deep breath; the intoxicating smell filled the tent. He leaned against the table, smiling to himself, and began reading:

_Shang,_

_There was certainly no need to ask for my forgiveness, since you have done nothing wrong! I simply assumed that you must be very busy and that you would surely write once you get the chance. I am, in fact, very grateful for your letter, which indeed found me and my family in good health._

_I hope that your sister is feeling better; she is very lucky to have such a kind, considerate brother as yourself. I am certain that your honorable father and your ancestors are proud of you._

_Allow me to congratulate you on your new rank, General! The Emperor could not have chosen a better man for the job. I am positive that you would do the uniform much honor!_

_You are always welcome to visit and stay for dinner, of course. My grandmother has already started cooking and forced me to ask your opinion on rice cakes (you don't have to answer!)._

_We have a little festival tomorrow in the village square in the afternoon; I shall meet you there._

_Until tomorrow,_

_Mulan._

Shang finished reading and smiled. Mulan will wait for him at the festival!

He opened his sack that lay on the floor and took a little golden phial out of it. He bought it off an old merchant in the Imperial City who told him that it was a lovely present for his lady. Shang blushed then but didn't correct the toothless, smiling merchant and bought the little phial that contained some sweet-scented perfume. He decided that he would give this to Mulan when they would be alone in the garden and perhaps…perhaps then he would ask?

No. Tomorrow would be too soon. They need time to know each other a bit better before he reveals his intentions; though he was quite positive that everyone already knew what they were.

No, tomorrow was indeed too soon. Shang took a deep breath and placed both the phial and the letter on the table. He straightened, flexed his shoulders and adjusted his armor a bit.

 _Until tomorrow, then_.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally took some time to polish it up a bit. I am ashamed at how sappy it is, really:P

The sun has already drawn her burning fingers towards the horizon when Shang entered the village in which Mulan lived. He guided his horse gently to the village square, from where he could already hear the sound of merriment and music. The many hours and pain that were put into the decoration of the entire village for the festival made their appearance in every forgotten corner. Shang could tell that all the dwellers of the place took part in the preparations for the fair. He reached the heart of the festival, dismounted and looked around in hope of catching a glimpse of Mulan. He knew that it'd be a bit hard to make her out in a crowd of so many people, but Shang was quite certain he'd succeed; after all, how many young ladies he knew wore their hair so short?

Shang was about to turn away and try heading for her house when he heard her call his name. He turned towards where she was coming from and had his breath caught halfway between his lungs and his lips. Mulan made her way towards him, dressed in a plain blue dress, with a tray of apples in her hands and a garland of flowers on her head; she smiled brightly when she saw that he noticed her and quickened her pace.

'Quick!' Shang thought to himself, 'remember how to breathe before she reaches you!'

Mulan reached him and brought the tray closer to his face.

"Apple?" She asked, still smiling brightly.

"No, thank you." He laughed and shook his head, "How have you been?"

Mulan handed the tray with the apples to a little girl who suddenly appeared at her side; when the burden was passed unto the child, she grinned widely and Shang noticed that her two front teeth were missing. Mulan ruffled the girl's hair affectionately and turned to Shang again.

"I'm fine, General. Congratulations on the new armor; it suits you very much".

Shang could see the red hue spreading over her cheeks; it quite became her.

"Thank you" he said and blushed as well. 

An uncomfortable silence settled between them as they stood rooted to the spot, oblivious of the commotion around them. Shang decided to save the situation and coughed politely.

"I see that the children in the village are quite fond of you," he said, referring to the little girl that skipped away with the loaded tray in her hands. Mulan laughed and smoothed a crease on her dress.

"Yes," she said and straitened up to meet his gaze, "I'm fond of them and they are fond of me. Would you like to walk around with me? Dinner will be ready in an hour."

***  
Dinner, as usual, was very good. After tea was served and the rice cakes eaten, Shang cleared his throat nervously and turned to Mulan's father.

"Honorable Fa Zhou," He said and bowed slightly, "may I have a word with you in the garden?"

Fa Zhou, who knew the ways of young men, smiled brightly and nodded. When they left and only the women remained by the table, Grandma Fa grabbed Mulan by the shoulders and shook her.

"You've done it, child!" she cried, "The young General is surely asking for your hand in marriage!"

Mulan blushed brightly and rose from the table, taking the empty tea cups with her. On her way to the small kitchen she turned around to face the two older women who looked at her with surprise.

"I doubt it, Grandma," she said and turned away, "Shang probably wishes to tell Baba some story from the war that he is afraid might trouble you."

Grandma Fa raised her eyebrows questionably but Fa Li placed a hand upon her shoulder and shook her head. The old women shrug and rose from the table as well. She knew there was only one way of knowing what the General's intentions were, and that way was eavesdropping. 

***  
The two men sat on the wooden bench overlooking the garden in complete silence. Fa Zhou decided that it was best to let the young man compose his thoughts and wait until he was ready to talk. The young man in question was apparently at a loss for words. He tried to cough politely and open his mouth a couple of times, but no words would pass the threshold of his lips.

'"Damn it!" thought Shang to himself, "I've faced thousands of foes; why can't I just ask a simple question?" 

He coughed politely again and turned to the older man, who smiled encouragingly at him.

"Honorable Fa Zhou," Shang began, "I would consider it an honor, great honor indeed, If I…that is if you-", He shook his head and breathed out a resolute sigh.

"I would consider it a great honor if you will grant me the permission to ask your daughter's hand in marriage." There, he said it. The cat was out of the bag, so to speak.

Fa Zhou laughed heartily and clapped the relieved Shang on the shoulder.

"Of course," cried the delighted father, "I would be honored to call you my son!"

Shang was so overwhelmed by this generous exclamation that all he could do for a minute was bow low before the older man. When he composed himself again he turned to Fa Zhou with a serious expression.

"Sir, might I ask you not to tell Mulan of our talk?" Shang said nervously, "I would rather approach her in my own time."

Fa Zhou smiled kindly and nodded. 

"Of course, General," he said and got up from the bench, "You'll talk to her when you are ready. Now, shall we head back to the house?"

Shang got up as well, smiling broadly. He bowed again, thanked the older man and followed him into the house. As soon as the men left the garden, Grandma Fa emerged triumphant from a nearby bush. So, the young General did ask for Mulan's hand in marriage! Grandma Fa smiled smugly and mentally patted herself on the shoulder. Well, she'd keep quiet and see how all worked out. As she headed to the house she thought that watching the poor General squirm might yet prove to be quite diverting. 

***  
Later that night, after Shang has left, Fa Zhou recounted the history of their talk to his wife in the privacy of their bed chamber. Fa Li was delighted.

"You'll see," said Fa Zhou, as he pulled the blanket over his tired body, "we'll be celebrating their union before the week is out."

***  
However, the week had passed and Fa Zhou's prediction did not come to pass. Fa Li became frustrated and Grandma Li tended to sulk, but Fa Zhou reassured them that all the General needed was time and that he would come and ask for Mulan's hand in marriage when he'd mustered enough courage. 

"Mustered enough courage?" cried Grandma Li and shook her head, "The man is a General! If there is something he's supposed to have, it is courage!"

"Mother," Fa Zhou said wearily, "let the young man come to Mulan of his own accord; of his own heart."

Fa Li came up to him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You are right, husband," she said and smiled at him and Grandma Fa, "let time do its work. Shang loves Mulan and she loves him. If they are destined to wed, the forefathers will see that it happens."

As it turned out, the only one in the family who was not horribly agitated by Shang's lack of courage was Mulan. She was not aware of the General's plans to ask for her hand and therefore did not sorely miss his heated exclamations of love and devotion. 

It was true that Mulan was, by now, deeply in love with Li Shang; she could finally admit this much to herself. She dreamed of him by night and longed for his company by day; she took care to always put a beautiful comb in her hair, just in case he happened to arrive at her house and surprise her. She even worked more in garden, though the days grew colder and darker, in hope that she would catch a glimpse of him or his horse.

But days passed and Shang did not grace her family's household with his presence. He only sent a letter, begging for Mulan's forgiveness for his lack of correspondence. He wrote that he'd been delayed by some urgent military business that demanded his attention and that he would surely rush to her as soon as duty permitted him to. 

However, a whole month did pass before General Shang appeared at the gate of the house. He stood rooted to the spot, a bag of green apples in his hands. Mulan, who was at the garden at the time and caught a glimpse of him as he passed, rushed over to him to great him enthusiastically.

"Shang!" she cried as she arrived at his side, "It has been so long! How have you been?"

The General smiled nervously and handed Mulan the bag of apples.

"I've been well; these are for your honored family. How have you been?"

Mulan smiled kindly and Shang's heart forgot to do its duty and beat.

"Thank you for the apples, they're lovely. I've been well myself; would you like some tea, or perhaps something to eat?"

Shang shook his head and gestured with his hand towards the garden.

"No, thank you. Could we, perhaps, sit and talk?"

Mulan nodded and led the way to the infamous wooden bench. She sat down and placed the bag of apples by her side. Shang sat down as well and turned to face her with a somewhat troubled expression on his face.

"Mulan," he began "I…ever since I…"

Mulan covered his hand with hers and smiled. This small, loving gesture seemed to give the young General all the courage he was lacking. He shook his head, took her hand in his, and cleared his throat.

"I…I have loved you for a long time now, Mulan; or at least, it appears as long as eternity to me." He laughed nervously at this, "You are the kindest, loveliest and most courageous woman I know and my only wish is…that is, you would make me so happy if…"

He took a deep breath and clutched her hand to his chest.

"Mulan, I would like to ask you a question."

When he looked into her eyes, he saw that she was smiling brightly and his heart contracted painfully in his chest. Mulan gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Please," she whispered close to his heated ear.

"…Please do".


End file.
